What's There To Eat?
by Maroon Cross
Summary: A random one shot that just popped to mind. Hints of Negitoro at the end, but other then that it's only friendship and family stuff. Warning: Chibis were harmed in the making of this fic. Miku ends up craving something they don't have the ingredients to make, what does she do? Sacrifice a few chibis and food items is what.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as I got this idea from a Miku-Plant comic and also added some more stuff to it since I couldn't help it! ^^"**

* * *

Miku sat on the couch with her hair as her cushion, the controller in her hand shaking as she rapidly hit on the buttons. Her and Rin were playing against each other on the new popular adventure RPG they bought not too long ago, she tilted her hands and body, swiftly twirling the controller around as her eyes stayed glued to the screen with the blond being no better.

Lily was beside her as Rin was cross-legged on the carpet, the older woman cheering them both on as they were taking down one of the bosses. "Go, go! Beat the suckers down!" Luka sat on the other side of her, calmly sipping on some tea as she watched the events going on amusedly while she stayed silent.

The tealette didn't bother to look up from the screen when Meiko came out of the kitchen, a small grin adorning her lips as she leaned on the back of the sofa. "Miku-chan~ What do you want to eat? It's your choice today." The tealette hummed as she continued to bash the buttons in, staring pokerfaced as the boss exploded and when Rin's character fell off the screen. "Um, I'd like some Negitoro and Takoyaki please..."

"Alrighty~!"

The brunette skipped away, back into the kitchen before opening the fridge and shifting items around. She sighed when she noticed they lacked all octopus, leeks, and tuna. "Miku! Where out of ingredients, so let me go fetch us some negi, tuna, and octopus before I begin."

"We already have those items."

She walked by the living room before freezing as she looked at the teal headed Diva, her eyes staring confusedly. "Excuse me, what?" Miku paused the game before sighing as Rin started to complain, "Let me show you then." She stood up before walking up the stairs, the others stayed silent, not really knowing what was going on.

The sounds of Rin's whining stopped once they heard footsteps come back down the stairs, and gapped as they saw what the tealette was now holding.

"Wait, aren't those... mini-Mikus?" Meiko looked on in horror as Miku dropped several other mini hers onto the table next to the door, watching the little people squirm as they cheered and played around. The tealette picked a random one up, the one having huge bulgy eyes with just a big pupils, it's face covered in a light blush as it swayed it's body in the air with a leek sticking out of it's head.

"Wah~!" It sang a small tune as it continued to swing in the air, they couldn't help but find it cute. Luka felt something build up in her stomach as she looked at it, Lily laughed and Rin snorted. "Well, what are you gonna do with that then?"

Miku nodded her head as she examined the pile she brought down with her, watching as they wrestled and cutely talk and sing before poking one of them. Her own lips pulling into a smile when she saw it giggle before pulling away, absolutely ticklish. "Theres actually a lot of them, over 20 if I counted correctly before." Rin paused before asking her question again, seeing their glossy eyes flicker towards her causing a blush to form. "What are you gonna do?"

"Simple. This, of course."

Setting the one she picked up down, she reached and plucked the leek straight off the mini Miku's head as she saw the other tiny ones gather around to see what was going on. Lily raised an eyebrow, "So you got a leek, now what-!"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The wide glossy eyes lost their pupils, going blank as the screech echoed and bounced off the walls. The mini people near the screaming mini Miku were blown away, their eyes spiraling as the held at their tiny ears. Miku stared on, emotionless herself as she observed how the little one reacted, the leek still in her hand.

The other three's mouths dropped at the display of brutality, Luka was glad she set her tea down before this happened as she laughed nervously as the tiny Miku dropped face first onto the table with steam coming from her head. "Hehe... Will she be alright then? I mean, she isn't even moving now..."

"Here you go, one negi."

Meiko accepted the vegetable before flicking her eyes back to the chibi, "Um, how bout' her?" The other chibis sweat-dropped, poking at their fallen sister before huddling together. Miku's eyes sharpened as she picked 3 of them up before slinging one each towards Lily, Luka, and Rin. "She's fine, they'll all be fine."

Lily looked under her chibi's skirt, clicking her tongue when she saw what was under. "Whoa~ White panties I see~" Luka whacked her in the face with her chibi before apologizing as it began to cry, gently rocking it back and forth before taking it's mini glasses off it's eyes as it napped. Miku picked all the left over ones up and placed them onto the living rooms table, taking the injured one with her as she went somewhere before returning with a pot.

"Easy. First, you must prepare the pot." She showed them the flowerpot filled with dirt, setting it down as she stripped her chibi down to it's undergarments. "Next, you must strip them." She flung the body around in the air, showing them how it was half naked while they looked worriedly at the mini. The tealette was treating it like a toy!

She placed the unmoving figure inside the pot, covering her body with the soil but not the head. Gazing at it as it sunk into the dirt and began to stare at them, weird vibes coming from it's head as it looked at all of them one by one creepily. "Finally, you plant."

The sweat-drops grew once they saw Miku face them with a thumbs up, "You are finally done."

The other free chibi Mikus all ran towards the pot, looking at it before they sat down in a circle. Holding hands as they sang a song that the planted one was humming, "Uprooted we will follow you alone~ Then be eaten~"

Miku clapped her hands together, "Now, we can go make dinner."

"But what about the Takoyaki and the tuna?"

The petite woman stood up again, and when she came back, Lily couldn't help but laugh as Rin giggled. Luka felt her spine freeze as she looked on in terror, Tako Lukas were in her hand along with her secret tuna stash.

"Miku!"

"What?"

"..."

The pinkette was too shocked to do anything, the chibi in her arms still sleeping peacefully. A small Tako-Luka wiggled in the tealette's grip, smiling obliviously as it hugged the teal headed Diva. "Miku~!"

Luckily for Luka, Meiko stepped in as things were escalating way too far. "Miku! We'll just go buy some food, no need to sacrifice others now!" Her voice faltered slightly when she saw Miku look at her, "But with things going like this, we'll be able to harvest tomorrow."

Rin stood up suddenly before going to tackle her friend as she was walking into the kitchen to get something, preferably, a butcher knife. "M-Miku~ You do know that Tako Luka can't grow limbs back right? She's not a starfish!" Lily stood to drag the innocent chibis and food items with her to the couch, Luka stood and went with Meiko, "No cooking the others, we're going shopping."

"But this is quicker..."

A glare shut her off, Miku sighed before pouting. "Your no fun. Fine."

Luka sighed before gently dragging the tealette with her, pecking her lips softly as they headed out of the house. "You'll get your food so don't worry." Miku seemed to brighten up considerably at that, the pinkette sighed. '_The way to Miku's heart, is always through her stomach I see..._' Her thoughts entertained her as she lead the two woman following her to the market, shaking her head at the hectic moment they just had.

* * *

**A little random OS I thought of, I just typed it up and stuff and I'm not sure if I'm posting this or not but yeah... And yes, Meiko is still carrying the leek that Miku gave her! xD**

**I hoped you enjoy, and reviews are always welcomed! :3**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


End file.
